In a Cave Full of Crystals
by Frenzy5150
Summary: "The earth knows things, and the crystals communicate to those who can understand their magic." Just a ridiculously fluffy drabble i wrote for the prompt: a date in a cave full of crystals. Disclaimer: i own nothing, this is for fun only.


"Careful, watch your step. It gets a little… hey! Wait up, Anna!"

"Ooh, there's something glowing up there!"

"I know! That's why I wanted to bring you here. Now come down here so I can set the ropes and we can climb up together."

"Ok. Catch!" Of course Anna tossed herself down from the steep incline, and of course Kristoff caught her. He knew she would always leap, just as she knew he would always be there to catch her.

"So what is this place anyway?"

"It's a special place for the trolls," he explained, uncoiling the rope. "It's kinda hard to explain, but it has to do with family."

"Awww, and you said you didn't want to do anything special for our half-anniversary."

"That's not a thing."

"Sure it is. It's a halfiversary. Totally a thing."

"Still not a thing."

"Yet here we are, my husband: on a date in the Troll Cave of Family Whatever-it-is-ness."

Kristoff smiled sheepishly. "Ok _maybe_ it's a thing."

"Ha! I knew it!" Anna grinned triumphantly, fists on her hips.

"C'mon, feisty pants, stop gloating and start climbing."

They made their way up the steep incline, crouched low and scuttled forward several paces, the narrow tunnel growing brighter and brighter until it opened up to a vast underground cavern. Anna's breath caught in her throat, dazzled by the natural beauty. Water trickled in from somewhere, sounding almost musical as it echoed through the cavern. The walls were studded with clusters of sharp-edged multifaceted crystals glowing in a multitude of colors. "Kristoff," she breathed. "This is amazing!"

"That it is."

"How do they glow?"

"I'm not sure. Grandpabbie explained it to me once, but I didn't understand it all. The trolls are very close to the earth and its magic. That magic is strong in this cavern, and the crystals are where the earth and the magic… combine, I guess. Each cluster is different, meaning different things. Some mean the past, others the future. Many of them mean families."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure. The trolls tend those family crystals almost like humans tend a garden. The earth knows things, and the crystals communicate to those who can understand their magic. Here, let me show you. Over there are Bulda's family crystals."

"Ooh! I'd like to see, if I may."

"We may," he smiled. "She brought me here to show me when I was younger. The earth told her I was coming by growing a new crystal. She knew someone would be coming into her life soon, even though that someone was a human."

"That's so sweet!" Anna gushed. "Is that one of the crystals you always wear?"

"Yeah. The crystals help keep the trolls connected to each other and to their earth magic. Apparently Bulda knew about you too, before I even went to Oaken's, since another crystal appeared next to where mine was."

Anna fingered the pendant she wore around her neck, the softly-glowing crystal pulsing in time with her heartbeat. It's the one thing she's never taken off since he gave it to her on their wedding night. "Did you know?" she asked, somewhat shyly.

"No, I was as surprised as you. Maybe more so, considering how I feel about people." He laced their fingers together as they walked through the cavern. "Here it is, my 'family' crystals."

Anna stared in wonder at the cluster of glowing crystals. They were predominantly green, but she could see hints of amber and aquamarine and hues she couldn't put names to swirling in their facets. There was an air of ancient permanence to them, as if the crystals reached back beyond sight, growing from the deep hidden heart of the earth itself. She raised her hand and hovered it over the crystals, afraid to disturb them, though she could feel the hum of magic beneath her fingertips. "May I?"

"Go ahead," Kristoff smiled, and he watched her face when her slender fingers alit on the surface of a small cluster. Oddly enough, her fingers found where his crystal had grown from, hers as well.

"Hmmm, that's weird."

"What?"

"It looks different from the last time I was here."

"Different? How?"

"Well, this part wasn't here before," he pointed to where her hand rested, brushing his fingers along hers. Suddenly, the crystal they both touched warmed beneath their fingers, vibrating as if rung like a bell, then it lit up with a soft yet rapid pulsing glow.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, squeezing their clasped hands tighter.

"I… I'm not sure," Kristoff murmured, puzzled. "But this is definitely a new crystal, and it's growing from between the spot where our crystals came from. It kinda looks like ours, too, or a combination of ours anyway."

They stared at the little crystal beneath their fingers, its light pulsing in a rapid staccato rhythm that resonated within their own crystal pendants. Anna gasped, and she quickly looked up at Kristoff.

"What is it, Anna?"

"I-I think the earth is trying to tell us something," she breathed.

Kristoff looked down at her, wide-eyed and smiling, and his own eyes widened when she tugged at their clasped hands, then placed his hand flat on her belly.


End file.
